A conveniently cleaned shower curtain, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,965 for “Zippered Shower Curtain” issued to Charles E. Hinds on Feb. 27, 2001, serves the laundering requirement, but with the tradeoff that the valance remaining on the shower curtain support rod has an undesirable unsightly appearance. Also, in-use, there may be external leakage through the clearance between the upper and lower zipper tracks.